


Won't Say I'm in Love

by KarenHardy



Series: Carry On Wayward Winchesters [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: Tumblr prompts- “I think I’m in love with you, and that scares the crap out of me” - “I think you’re just afraid to be happy” - “Why are you so nice to me”.Don't like, don't read, don't hate, bitches.





	Won't Say I'm in Love

The feeling was gradual. It took so long for Sam to even recognise what it was that once he figured it out, he was already in too deep. The snarky sweet loving archangel had wormed his way into their lives, and like it or lump it, he’d have to live with the other man in his space. He was living in the bunker, after all.

Avoidance wasn’t working. As soon as Gabe figured out Sam was deliberately avoiding him, he made a point to seek out the middle Winchester at any given time.

Finally, the man had had enough.

“Why don’t you want to talk to me, Sam?!” Gabriel exploded, catching Sam just as he was walking out of the library, having seen Gabe walk in.

“What?” Sam squeaked, turning around slowly.

“Every time I enter a room, you leave. Are you mad at me? What did I do, Moose?”

“You didn’t- It’s just-”

“What?!”

“I think I’m in love with you!”

Both men froze.

“W-what?” Gabriel breathed.

“I think I’m in love with you. And that scares the crap out of me.”

Gabe pondered the revelation for a moment.

“I don’t think you’re afraid of me.” He said at last. “I think you’re just afraid to be happy.”

“What?” Sam questioned.

“You’re scared because everyone you’ve ever dated has died, right?”

“Well, yeah, wouldn’t you?” Sam fired, not quite sharply enough to be heated.

“I’m an angel, and an archangel at that. You don’t need to worry. I can take care of myself.”

“Asmodeus.” Sam deadpanned.

Gabriel flinched.

“That was a fluke. I trusted the wrong people and I paid for it. So now I’m trusting the right ones. Starting with you.”

“Why are you so nice to me?”

“Because you’re not the only with the ability to care for others, Sammy. I love you too.”

Sam looked at him, wide eyed.

“R-really?”

“Really.”

“I’ve never had a boyfriend.” Sam admitted.

“Then I’ll be your first. None of them have ever been as special as you, Sam Winchester, but I’ve had enough boyfriends to know the ropes. Starting with this.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and zapped across the room, standing ever so close to Sam. He placed his hands on the other man’s hips and a gentle kiss to his lips. “Will you, Sam Winchester, go on a non hunt related date with me?”

Breathless, Sam replied;

“Yes.”


End file.
